User blog:JDLover12/Just Dance Extractions
So yes, I'm kinda copying Will07498's blog, but I'm just posting these here, so here you go! (If you want to use these please give credits thx) Just Dance 1 Acceptable_Extract.png|Acceptable In The 80s JerkItOut_Extract.png|Jerk It Out PumpUpTheJam_Extract.png|Pump Up The Jam SurfingBird_Extract.png|Surfin' Bird Wannabe_Extract.png|Wannabe Just Dance 2 APunk_Extract.png|A-Punk Alright_Extract.png|Alright BabyGirl_Extract.png|Baby Girl BarbieGirl_Extract.png|Barbie Girl CrazyInLove_Extract.png|Crazy In Love MovingOnUp_Extract.png|Moving On Up ProudMary_Extract.png|Proud Mary Rockafeller_Extract.png|Rockafeller Skank WakeMeUp_Extract.png|Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go Just Dance 3 Airplanes_Extract.png|Airplanes ToTheMall_Extract.png|Let's Go To The Mall PartyRock_Extract.png|Party Rock Anthem PumpIt_Extract.png|Pump It VideoKilled_Extract.png|Video Killed The Radio Star WhatYouWait_Extract.png|What You Waiting For? Just Dance 4 Aerobics_Extract.png|Aerobics In Space AintNoOtherMan_Extract.png|Ain't No Other Man Extreme_Extract.png|Cheerleaders Boot Camp SexyLittleThing_Extract.png|Crazy Little Thing Boxing_Extract.png|Electro Body Combat HitEmUp_Extract.png|Hit 'Em Up Style (Oops!) MrSaxobeat_Extract.png|Mr. Saxobeat Zumba_Extract.png|Sweat Around The World Austin_Extract.png|Swinging 60's Workout Just Dance 2014 ThatPower_Extract.png|#thatPOWER ThatPowerALT_Extract.png|#thatPOWER (Extreme Version) Luftballons_Extract.png|99 Luftballons Alfonso_Extract.png|Alfonso Signorini (Eroe Nazionale) CantHoldDLC_Extract.png|Can't Hold Us Dancando_Extract.png|Dançando Danse_Extract.png|Danse (Pop Version) DontYouWorryDLC_Extract.png|Don't You Worry Child GentlemanSWT_Extract.png|Gentleman (Sweat Version) Zagreb_Extract.png|Isidora OtherSide_Extract.png|The Other Side TheWorldDLC_Extract.png|The World Is Ours WakingUp_Extract.png|Waking Up In Vegas WhereHaveYou_Extract.png|Where Have You Been Just Dance 2015 DancingQueen_Extract.png|Dancing Queen LuhYaPapiDLC_Extract.png|I Luh Ya Papi KissKissDLC_Extract.png|Kiss Kiss BrokenHeart_Extract.png|Me And My Broken Heart FindYourMove_Extract.png|Movement Is Happiness (Find Your Thing) Papaoutai_Extract.png|Papaoutai PapaoutaiALT_Extract.png|Papaoutai (African Dance) FindYou_Extract.png|Till I Find You WeCantStopDLC_Extract.png|We Can't Stop SpinMeRound_Extract.png|You Spin Me Round (Like A Record) Just Dance 2016 AboutThatBass_Extract.png|All About That Bass AmIWrong_Extract.png|Am I Wrong AnimalsALT_Extract.png|Animals (Extreme Version) BetterWhen_Extract.png|Better When I'm Dancin' Chiwawa_Extract.png|Chiwawa ElectroMambo_Extract.png|Drop The Mambo Heartbeat_Extract.png|Heartbeat Song HoldMyHand_Extract.png|Hold My Hand Ulibayssia_Extract.png|Smile (Улыбайся) TheChoice_Extract.png|The Choice Is Yours Just Dance 2017 AllAboutUs_Extract.png|All About Us Bailar_Extract.png|Bailar Bang_Extract.png|Bang Bonbon_Extract.png|Bonbon CakeByTheOcean_Extract.png|Cake By The Ocean CantFeelMyFace_Extract.png|Can't Feel My Face CheapThrills_Extract.png|Cheap Thrills ColaSong_Extract.png|Cola Song Daddy_Extract.png|DADDY DontLet_Extract.png|Don't Let Me Down DontStopMe_Extract.png|Don't Stop Me Now DontStopMeALT_Extract.png|Don't Stop Me Now (Panda Version) RedMangoose_Extract.png|Don't Wanna Know DontWorryMadcon_Extract.png|Don't Worry ILoveRock_Extract.png|I Love Rock N' Roll Imya505_Extract.png|Imya 505 Juju_Extract.png|Juju On That Beat Bicicleta_Extract.png|La Bicicleta BlackMamba_Extract.png|Let Me Love You MeToo_Extract.png|Me Too OnaTanczyDlaMnie_Extract.png|Ona Tańczy Dla Mnie KaraokeForeverCHN_Extract.png|Qia La Yong Yuan OK (Future Underworld Mix) LegSongCHN_Extract.png|Tui Zhi Ge (Leg Song) WakeMeUpALT_Extract.png|Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go (From The Emoji Movie) Youth_Extract.png|YOUTH Just Dance 2018 24k_Extract.png|24K Magic 24kALT_Extract.png|24K Magic (Extreme Version) AllYouGotta_Extract.png|All You Gotta Do (Is Just Dance) MissAmazingKids_Extract.png|Amazing Girl AnotherOne_Extract.png|Another One Bites The Dust AnotherOneALT_Extract.png|Another One Bites The Dust (Stunt Version) Automaton_Extract.png|Automaton AutomatonALT_Extract.png|Automaton (Tomato Version) BadLiar_Extract.png|Bad Liar BeepBeep_Extract.png|Beep Beep I'm A Sheep SwitchHandyman_Extract.png|Better Call The Handyman BlowYourMind_Extract.png|Blow Your Mind (Mwah) Blue_Extract.png|Blue (Da Ba Dee) Copperhead_Extract.png|Boom Boom BubblePop_Extract.png|Bubble Pop! BubblePopALT_Extract.png|Bubble Pop! (Bubble Gum Version) Carmen_Extract.png|Carmen (Overture) Chantaje_Extract.png|Chantaje ChantajeALT_Extract.png|Chantaje (Subway Version) DaddyCool_Extract.png|Daddy Cool Despacito_Extract.png|Despacito DespacitoALT_Extract.png|Despacito (Extreme Version) Dharma_Extract.png|Dharma DharmaALT_Extract.png|Dharma (Fight Version) Diggy_Extract.png|Diggy SwitchMariachi_Extract.png|El Sabor Del Ritmo Error_Extract.png|Error FearlessPirateKids_Extract.png|Fearless Pirate FeelIt_Extract.png|Feel It Still Sidewinder_Extract.png|Fight Club SwitchChef_Extract.png|Food Paradise Footloose_Extract.png|Footloose FootlooseKids_Extract.png|Footloose (Kids Mode) FunkyRobotKids_Extract.png|Funky Robot GotThat_Extract.png|Got That HappyFarmKids_Extract.png|Happy Farm HowFar_Extract.png|How Far I'll Go 8BitRetake_Extract.png|In The Hall Of The Pixel King Instruction_Extract.png|Instruction ItsyBitsyRetake_Extract.png|Itsy Bitsy Teenie Weenie Yellow Polka Dot Bikini Andy_Extract.png|J'Suis Pas Jalouse JohnW_Extract.png|John Wayne JohnWALT_Extract.png|John Wayne (Extreme Version) MarioNX_Extract.png|Just Mario KeepOn_Extract.png|Keep On Moving KissingStrangers_Extract.png|Kissing Strangers KissingStrangersALT_Extract.png|Kissing Strangers (Charleston Version) LoveWard_Extract.png|Love Ward MagicHalloweenKids_Extract.png|Magic Halloween MakeItJingle_Extract.png|Make It Jingle MiGente_Extract.png|Mi Gente NaughtyGirl_Extract.png|Naughty Girl NaughtyGirlALT_Extract.png|Naughty Girl (Rabbid Peach Version) NewFace_Extract.png|New Face NoLie_Extract.png|No Lie PixieLandKids_Extract.png|Pixie Land RiskyBusiness_Extract.png|Risky Business Rockabye_Extract.png|Rockabye Sax_Extract.png|Sax SayonaraRetake_Extract.png|Sayonara ShapeOfYou_Extract.png|Shape Of You SideTo_Extract.png|Side To Side SideToALT_Extract.png|Side To Side (Cycling Version) SlumberParty_Extract.png|Slumber Party SwitchSport_Extract.png|Sports 'Til I Drop SugarDance_Extract.png|Sugar Dance Sun_Extract.png|Sun SwishSwish_Extract.png|Swish Swish SwitchWitch_Extract.png|Tales Of The Cauldron Cottonmouth_Extract.png|The Way I Are (Dance With Somebody) Thumbs_Extract.png|Thumbs Tumbum_Extract.png|Tumbum TumbumALT_Extract.png|Tumbum (Extreme Version) WakaWaka_Extract.png|Waka Waka (This Time For Africa) WakaWakaALT_Extract.png|Waka Waka (This Time For Africa) (Football Version) WakaWakaKids_Extract.png|Waka Waka (This Time For Africa) (Kids Mode) WhatLoversDo_Extract.png|What Lovers Do Just Dance 2019 LittleParty_Extract.png|A Little Party Never Killed Nobody (All We Got) Adeyyo_Extract.png|Adeyyo Bang2019_Extract.png|Bang Bang Bang Bang2019ALT_Extract.png|Bang Bang Bang (Extreme Version) BBoomBBoom_Extract.png|BBoom BBoom JurassicKids_Extract.png|Boogiesaurus Boys_Extract.png|Boys BumBumTamTam_Extract.png|Bum Bum Tam Tam BumBumTamTamALT_Extract.png|Bum Bum Tam Tam (Mad Scientist Version) CaPlane_Extract.png|Ça Plane Pour Moi Calypso_Extract.png|Calypso Criminal_Extract.png|Criminal DameTu_Extract.png|Dame Tu Cosita DDUDU_Extract.png|DDU-DU DDU-DU DoneForMe_Extract.png|Done For Me Familiar_Extract.png|Familiar Finesse_Extract.png|Finesse (Remix) FinesseALT_Extract.png|Finesse (Remix) (Extreme Version) Fire_Extract.png|Fire HalaBel_Extract.png|Hala Bel Khamis Havana_Extract.png|Havana IFeelItComing_Extract.png|I Feel It Coming ImStillStanding_Extract.png|I'm Still Standing JumpMaLa_Extract.png|Jump Lush_Extract.png|Lush Life MadLove_Extract.png|Mad Love MadLoveALT_Extract.png|Mad Love (Extreme Version) MakeMeFeel_Extract.png|Make Me Feel MamaMia_Extract.png|Mama Mia Mayores_Extract.png|Mayores Medicina_Extract.png|Medicina MedicinaALT_Extract.png|Medicina (Extreme Version) MiMiMi_Extract.png|Mi Mi Mi MiMiMiALT_Extract.png|Mi Mi Mi (Sassy Version) MiloscW_Extract.png|Milosc W Zakopanem Narco_Extract.png|Narco NewReality_Extract.png|New Reality NewRules_Extract.png|New Rules NewRulesALT_Extract.png|New Rules (Extreme Version) NewWorld_Extract.png|New World NiceForWhat_Extract.png|Nice For What NoTearsLeft_Extract.png|No Tears Left To Cry NotYourOrdinary_Extract.png|Not Your Ordinary OMGALT_Extract.png|OMG (Extreme Version) OnNePortePas_Extract.png|On Ne Porte Pas De Sous-Vêtements Peanut_Extract.png|Peanut Butter Jelly SangriaWine_Extract.png|Sangria Wine NinjaKids_Extract.png|Shinobi Cat Sugar_Extract.png|Sugar SweetLittle_Extract.png|Sweet Little Unforgettable Thing TheExplorerKids_Extract.png|Tales Of The Desert Bremen_Extract.png|There Is Nothing Better In The World Toy_Extract.png|Toy WaterMe_Extract.png|Water Me WaterMeALT_Extract.png|Water Me (Tennis Version) WhereAreYou_Extract.png|Where Are You Now? WorkWork_Extract.png|Work Work WorkWorkALT_Extract.png|Work Work (Extreme Version) DontKnowMe_Extract.png|You Don't Know Me Just Dance 2020 7Rings_Extract.png|7 Rings 365_Extract.png|365 BabyShark_Extract.png|Baby Shark BadBoy_Extract.png|Bad Boy BadGuy_Extract.png|Bad Guy BadGuyALT_Extract.png|Bad Guy (Billie Version) Bangarang_Extract.png|Bangarang ConCalma_Extract.png|Con Calma IAmTheBest_Extract.png|I Am The Best IDontCare_Extract.png|I Don't Care KeepInTouch_Extract.png|Keep In Touch Swag_Extract.png|My New Swag (我的新衣) OldTownRoad_Extract.png|Old Town Road (Remix) Skibidi_Extract.png|Skibidi DoCarnaval_Extract.png|Só Depois Do Carnaval Spinning_Extract.png|Spinning (Кружит) TheTime_Extract.png|The Time (Dirty Bit) Vodovorot_Extract.png|Vodovorot Just Dance Wii U ElectricBoy_Extract.png|Electric Boy FantasticBaby_Extract.png|FANTASTIC BABY (Japanese Version) IWishForYou_Extract.png|I Wish For You Just Dance: Vitality School JDC4Walls_Extract.png|4 Walls JDCDeep_Extract.png|Deep ABBA: You Can Dance ABBAGimmeGimme_Extract.png|Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight) ABBALayAllYourLove_Extract.png|Lay All Your Love On Me ABBASuperTrooper_Extract.png|Super Trouper Category:Blog posts